ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers (2021 Series)
The Transformers is a western animation series based on the Transformers franchise produced by American toy company, Hasbro. The Transformers is also the first entry to the Transformers 2020 series. Synopsis In a cold, far away world, a battle has raged between Evil and Good. Now they came here to Earth to continue the struggle for victory. Plot The Transformers follows the exploits of Optimus Prime and his Autobots after crashed landing on Earth. Optimus Prime is a young Autobot who recently became a Prime prior to his departure from Cybertron. Optimus must lead his team comprised initially of himself, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Inferno and Hound to survive on Earth and battle the Decepticons who followed them lead by Megatron. It is revealed that Optimus's true mission is to protect a relic that was stored inside their ship; the Enigma of Combination. Soon, more Autobots and Decepticons made their way to Earth until Megatron succeeds in claiming the Enigma allowing him to build Combiners. However, Megatron is betrayed by the Combaticons who use the the Enigma to become a Combiner. As the battle on Earth wages on, a three way war commenced between Autobots, Decepticons and the Combaticons. The battle ended when the Combaticons, having stole the Enigma from Megatron intends to go to Cybertron to take over the planet. Optimus defeats Bruticus and absorbs the Enigma of Combination into the Matrix of Leadership. Thanks to Blaster, the Space Bridge collapsed causing all factions to be caught in the blast sending them all across the universe. Seasons Characters Autobots Optimus Prime (Ron Perlman) Bumblebee (Taylor Gay) Ironhide (Jess Harnell) Inferno (Steve Blum) Hound (Fred Tatasciore) Seaspray (Rob Paulsen) Jetfire (Scott McNeil) Blaster (Phil LaMarr) * Steeljaw * Ramhorn * Lickety Split Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger) * Sludge (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Slug (Nolan North) * Snarl (Nolan North) * Swoop (Greg Cipes) Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Josh Keaton) * Air Raid () * Fireflight () * Skydive () * Slingshot (Robbie Daymond) Metroplex (Fred Tatasciore) Primus (Troy Baker) Team Athenia Ultra Magnus Hot Rod Landmine Red Alert Dai Atlas Knights of Cybertron Vector Prime (Peter Cullen) Yoketron Kup Fortress Maximus Blurr Prowl Elita One Cogman Autobot High Council Star Saber/ Prima Big Bang Convoy/ Micronus Prime Safeguard/ Alchemist Prime Road Caesar/ Nexus Prime Decepticons Megatron (Mark Hamil) Starscream (Robin Atkin Downes) Barricade (Jess Harnell) Soundwave (Isaac C Singleton Jr) * Laserbeak * Ratbat * Rumble * Ravage Blackout (Eric Bauza) Thundercracker (Scott McNeil) Skywarp (Dee Bradley Baker) Astrotrain Dreads * Nitro Zeus * Fracture * Runabout * Runamuck Constructicons * Scrapper * Bonecrusher * Scavenger * Mixmaster * Hook * Longhaul Predacons * Razorclaw (Dee Bradley Baker) * Divebomb (Steve Blum) * Headstrong (Nolan North) * Rampage (Dee Bradley Baker) * Tantrum (Robin Atkin Downes) Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore) Team Kaon Shockwave Blitzwing Reflector Insecticons * Shrapnel * Hardshell * Kickback Team Chaar Scorponok Sky Byte Thrust Dirge Ramjet Cybertronian Empire Liego Maximo (Steve Blum) Jhiaxus Combaticons * Onslaught (David Kaye) * Swindle (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Brawl (David Kaye) * Vortex (Bumper Robinson) * Blastoff (Eric Bauza) Quintessons Quintessa Prime (Grey Delishe) Quintesson Judges Quintesson Bailiffs Quintesson Executioners Quintesson Prosecutors Quintesson Scientists Sharkticons Herald of Unicron Megatronus/The Fallen Cyclonus Scourge Skyjack Sideways Sweeps Humans Cade Watson (Nolan North) Alexis Watson (Grey Delishe) Charlie Watson (Kimberly Brooks) Joshua Joyce (Eric Bauza) General Freeman